Something Beautiful
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy puts a risky plan into motion; as alliances shift, Nacho finds himself in the crosshairs; Kim contemplates her future. |viewers = (live / total) 1.51m / 2.86m }} "Something Beautiful" is the third episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul and the thirty-third episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser On a desert road, Victor lays down a spike strip and drives Arturo's car over it, shredding the tires. Tyrus is following in the Cadillac with Nacho, who is driving. Nacho watches as the two men remove Arturo's body from his trunk, place it in the driver's seat of his car, then shoot up the vehicle with their pistols. After emptying two clips each, Victor puts a bullet in the side of Arturo's head. Nacho is then forced to get in the vehicle, where Victor shoots him in the shoulder. After Nacho exits the car, Victor comes up behind him and shoots him in the gut, which Tyrus says is needed to "make it look real." Arturo's death has been staged to look like an ambush, with Nacho as a witness. As Nacho lies writhing on the ground, Tyrus leaves him a cell phone and advises that he call for help while he still can. BCS 403 01.png BCS 403 02.png BCS 403 03.png Act I At Loyola's, Jimmy meets with Mike and details his latest scheme: he wants Mike to break into Neff Copiers, steal Mr. Neff's valuable Hummel figurine, and replace it with a near-identical knockoff, after which Jimmy and Mike will split the illicit proceeds when they sell the original. Mike passes on this opportunity for "easy money," saying that this job isn't for him or for Jimmy. Mike offers his condolences over Chuck's death. Disappointed, Jimmy leaves the diner. Outside, he phones Caldera's Veterinary Office. The Cousins arrive at the scene of the staged shooting and examine clues. They find Nacho's blood trail and follow it to Nacho himself, who is weak from blood loss and exposure. Inside their own vehicle, the Cousins examine Nacho's wounds and ask about the shooters, who Nacho claims drove a silver car. The Cousins set Arturo's car on fire before they drive away with Nacho. Act II Kim returns to work at Mesa Verde with a new paralegal, Viola Goto. During a meeting with Paige discussing Mesa Verde's pending acquisitions, Kevin enters the room. Kevin greets Kim, offers his condolences about Chuck, and asks how Jimmy is handling his death. Kim claims that he's "getting through it." She is then shown a room with architectural models of Mesa Verde's many planned branches and realizes that the bank is expanding much further than she may be able to handle. In the lobby, Kim feels overwhelmed by her task ahead and asks Viola to get started on the new Mesa Verde filings instead of her. She further asks to be driven to the courthouse instead of home. At Caldera's office, a frustrated Jimmy waits for Caldera to finish a cell phone call in an adjacent room. Jimmy barges into the room and Caldera tells him that his contact is not interested in the job. Despite Caldera's protests, Jimmy breaks protocol by taking the phone and talking to the contact directly, managing to set up a meeting. He leaves Caldera's office with his goldfish and passes Leonel as he walks out the door. Act III The Cousins enlist Caldera into stitching up a delirious Nacho, driving both of them to an undisclosed location. After the procedure, Nacho wakes up to find that Caldera has set up a blood transfusion between him and Marco. Caldera informs Nacho that he had to leave the bullet in his shoulder, advises him to visit doctors with imaging equipment, and gives him instructions on properly healing his injuries. He further tells Nacho that he never wants to see him again, as he doesn't want to get caught up in the business of the cartel. That night, Jimmy's contact, Ira, uses a credit card to bridge the door alarm at Neff Copiers and sneak inside Mr. Neff's office. There, he manages to switch the Hummel figurines. He is startled when Mr. Neff flushed the toilet and enters the office. He is crashing on the office couch, having been kicked out of the house by his wife after he got her a poorly-received gift. Ira is trapped, hiding underneath Mr. Neff's desk, forced for hours to listen as Mr. Neff drinks scotch, argues with his wife over the phone, and calls to order pizza. Eventually, Ira is able to phone Jimmy to explain the situation, demanding that he come pick him up. Act IV Ira continues hiding under the desk while Mr. Neff eats pizza, plays solitaire, and listens to a self-help CD. Both men hear a car alarm go off outside, which Mr. Neff realizes is coming from his vehicle. He steps outside the store to deactivate the car alarm, but Ira is not able to leave the office. Outside, Jimmy tries to use a clothes hanger to break into Mr. Neff's car, again tripping the car alarm. Mr. Neff, now irritated, leaves his office again and sees his car sliding backwards through the parking garage. As he chases after it, Ira is able to leave the store. In an alley nearby, Ira compliments Jimmy on the trick he pulled with the car. The following day, Gus gets a call from Juan Bolsa informing him of the apparent attack on Arturo and Nacho. Noting the similarities to two prior hits on Hector's trucks (both of which were actually Mike's doing), Gus and Bolsa agree to run dummy loads over the border until the culprits are identified. When Gus tells him that no more than a week's supply of product is left, Bolsa orders him to go ignore edicts from Don Eladio and find a supplier north of the border. After ending the call, Gus walks into a college chemistry lab, where he meets with Gale Boetticher. Gale presents Gus with samples of crystal meth, which he labels "dreck" because of their impurity, and asks for an opportunity to produce higher-grade samples himself. Gus refuses for the time being, telling Gale he is meant for "better things." At Kim's apartment, she validates Viola's filings when Jimmy wakes up late. After Viola leaves, Kim approaches Jimmy with some documents from her meeting with Howard, namely a release stating that Jimmy agrees to not contest his $5,000 inheritance from Chuck and the unopened personal letter. Jimmy opens and reads the letter aloud, in which Chuck, writing before the events of the series, expresses approval of Jimmy for turning his life around by working in the HHM mailroom and says he is proud of Jimmy as a brother. Jimmy does not seem emotionally affected by the letter, but Kim breaks down crying and leaves the room. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-403-marco-moncada-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-403-gus-esposito-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-403-nacho-mando-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-403-nacho-mando-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-403-nacho-mando-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-403-gale-costabile-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-403-gus-esposito-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-403-gus-esposito-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-403-gus-esposito-4-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-403-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Trivia * The duration of this episode, 42 minutes, makes it one of the shortest of the series with , , , and * The music played during the scene in which the Cousins find Arturo and Nacho in the desert comes from the first soundtrack of Breaking Bad ("The Cousins" by Dave Porter) and has been heard in several episodes of season 3 of Breaking Bad. *This episode marks the earliest chronological appearance of Ira and Gale, who first appeared in Breaking Bad. *Mr. Neff orders a pizza and confirms that he wants it to be pre-sliced. Once delivered, we can see on the box that the pizza comes from Venezia's Pizzeria. This is an easter-egg that refers to the episode of season 3 of Breaking Bad, in which Walt throws a pizza on the roof of his house by frustration. In order to make the throw possible, the pizza was not pre-sliced, which led to a debate in the fan community and a wink in episode of season 4. *Jimmy's theft of a Hummel figurines was also perpetrated by Marie Schrader in , incidentally also the third episode of the fourth season of Breaking Bad. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Franc Ross as Ira * Keiko Agena as Viola Goto * Joe DeRosa as Caldera * Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca * Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Andrew Friedman as Mr. Neff * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * David Costabile as Gale Boetticher |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Debrianna Mansini as Fran * Crystal Thomas as Receptionist |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music * "The Cousins" by Dave Porter (when the Cousins inspect the scene of the staged shooting) * "The Elements" by Tom Lehrer (Music By Sir Arthur Sullivan) Memorable Quotes Videos Better_Call_Saul_S04E03_Clip_Gale_Sings_The_Elements_Rotten_Tomatoes_TV|Gale sings The Elements Better_Call_Saul_S04E03_Clip_%27Reading_Chuck%27s_Letter%27_Rotten_Tomatoes_TV|Chuck's letter Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)